Couch Time
by Stygian Styx
Summary: The ponderings of Ico and Yorda sitting on the stone couch. Rating may change. Disclaimer: I do not own ICO.
1. For Her

AN: this came to me while I was sitting around bored, without Internet.

Summery: One-shots about Ico and Yorda.

For Her

Ico sighed, remembering the events of the last day. He had done so much... And the pale girl had been with him all the way. He had thought he would lose her several times, to those beings made from darkness. But every time he managed to keep her safe, even when it was almost completely hopeless.

He was sure he would die here, he was sure from the moment the cloaked men came and took him here. But something had always called him forward, something inside him had urged him to escape. When his tomb had fallen, his prison shattered on the hard stone floor, he had wondered on. He had, eventually, found Yorda imprisoned in her cage. When he had freed her, the shadows came and tried to take her back. An incredible rage had wormed it's way into his heart, stopping all thought. He had acted reflexively, and picked up a large stick. He had charged the beast, not fearing for himself but only for the girl. He knew, somehow, that if the creature had taken her, she would die. He would not let her die. She was the reason he was trying to escape.

He didn't care about himself, he never had. He was worthless, he had learned as much in his village. He had always been bad luck before. It was always _his_fault when something bad happened. When someone was sick, or had an accident, he had been blamed. When a infant cried, he was blamed. When the crops failed, it was his fault. He bore the scares. He had suffered. But Yorda... she was so pure. Dressed in white, she was the picture of innocence. He loved her. Maybe... Just once... He would be good luck. For her.

-End-

AN: I actually didn't mean for that to be so sad sounding. It was supposed to be about Ico contemplating how the day had been and Yorda saying 'Never leave me' in her sleep, on a stone couch. But I'm in a bad mood... I haven't had Internet for the last week, (fucking bell south) and life is driving me crazy. Well, hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review, and I'll update soon.


	2. Alone

AN: Just beat ICO again... and I'm pissed. Is their no way to get the watermelon scene in the US version? The light saber? If you know, please PM or Email me.

Disclaimer: I only own what I own.

-_ICO_-

Alone

Yorda's POV

I shiver slightly, as I recall all thats happened today. My mother, the queen, appeared and stopped us from leaving. She shut the gate before we could even cross. She said I couldn't survive outside the castle walls. I wouldn't mind, dying. So long as the horned boy can be free. So long as my savior still lives, I don't care what happens to me. My savior, who saved me from that hell.

I had been alone, for so long. I had sat in that dark, dusty cage. I never saw anyone their. Not even the lost souls. Those poor beings, born, as I am now. In between earth and soul, though they closer to earth, and I closer to what lies after. I sat, day after day, hoping just to see another soul. I wonder if that makes me a bad person. Hoping to see someone else, inside this forsaken castle. I had almost broken. Almost given in to the loneliness, the hopelessness. And then _he _came. The horned boy. He sat me free. He saved me from the darkness... and myself. Had I been left alone another day... I would have taken my own life. I would have slipped through the bars and jumped to my death, or I would have taken my dress and hung myself. I can picture it now. The shocked look on my mother's face when she saw my naked, dangling corpse. The corpse of her next sacrifice. The now useless corps of the own who she would steal the life force of. But he saved me. He saved me from it all., and as I feel his warm hand in mine I know I love him. I don't know his name, but I love him. And I realize, whenever I wake from a nightmare of that hell, that I'm no longer alone.

-_ICO_-

AN- yeah, pretty dark and slightly depressing, I know. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is my first serious fan fiction, and I hope I did a good job. Let me know if there is anything wrong with it. Also, as for Yorda calling Ico the horned boy, It's because she was never actually told at any point in the game what his name is. She will find out later, but not yet. I'm gonna try to mix up Ico and Yorda chapters until the last one, witch is gonna be a lemon on the beach. Or, actually, thats gonna be an epilogue after what I think happens post-game. I'm also gonna write a lemon-fiction based on what one of my friends suggested really happens when you save and quit.


End file.
